


[Podfic of] a distinct lack of tutus

by aethel, argentumlupine, bessyboo, exmanhater, klb, marianas, Rhea314 (Rhea), rivers_bend, templemarker



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/pseuds/templemarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full-cast podfic of a fic by Fahye, recorded at Pacificon 2014.</p><p>Author's Summary: "Sure, whatever," says Diaz. She slouches even further into today's leather jacket. "Women hit on me all the time. I know how to handle it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] a distinct lack of tutus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a distinct lack of tutus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100697) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



Cover Art created by stepquietly.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/a%20distinct%20lack%20of%20tutus.mp3) | **Size:** 26.3 MB | **Duration:** 18:15
  * [Podbook](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/a%20distinct%20lack%20of%20tutus.m4b) | **Size:** 16.3 MB | **Duration:** 0:18:15

  
---|---  
  
Cast list:  
Narrator................Rhea314  
Captain Holt..........Exmanhater  
Jake Perralta..........Bessyboo  
Sergeant Jeffries....Marianas  
Amy Santiago........Klb  
Rosa Diaz..............Templemarker  
Charles Boyle.........Argentumlupine  
Bartender...............Aethel  
Dana......................Rivers_bend

**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: I love Brooklyn Nine-Nine, and getting to record this podfic with so many people I adore (and then listen back to it FIVE TRILLION TIMES during editing, because this wasn't exactly the easiest file to edit) made me really really happy.


End file.
